CASATE CONMIGO KNM Y SHIZNAT
by marfry
Summary: CHIKANE PAPA? Oo Y MI NUEVA MAMÀ? HERMANITO? COMO PASO TODO? Oo Y MI NOVIA?
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

El reloj de la casa comenzó a sonar, estando sentada en el sillón miré el reloj que se encontraba colgado en aquella pared, tic, tac… y nuevamente tic, tac me ponía irritable, nerviosa, deseaba poder mecerme en los brazos de papá, y eran apenas las 4 y 15 de la tarde y ella aun no llegaba, ella me había dicho que llegaba a las 2 de la tarde ¿Dónde podrá estar? Comencé a caminar y casi que estuve a punto de llorar ¿espero no le haya pasado nada malo? ¿Dónde estará papá?

Cuando la puerta se abrió, en mi cara se puso una enorme sonrisa, puesto que sabía perfectamente que era "ella", el sonido de las llaves, el auto, la conocía como la palma de mi mano. Yo solo quería que hiciéramos lo que siempre me había gustado –abrázame por favor – le pedí rogando, supongo que era inevitable, después de todo añoraba esto, papi me abrazo con fuerza y pude sentir ese calor… "Un abrazo así de fuerte" dijo ella con una sonrisa en su rostro… -estoy molesta- le dije… pues era obvio nop… había llegado tarde y eso era algo que yo no toleraba.

Se reía y me dio un beso en la mejilla diciéndome – no volverá a suceder, lo prometo Natsuki – también le di un beso en la mejilla y le sonreí de igual forma, pero aún me sentía enojada, su trabajo le estaba robando valioso tiempo al cual quería que me lo dedicara. Estaba súper molesta – vale lo siento no pretendía hacerte enojar Natsuki, lo siento- volvió a disculparse – me perdonas mi pequeña-

-No soy pequeña papá ya tengo 9 años- le dije

-Miércoles ¿9 años? Esto sí que es interesante- en ese instante papá fue a la cocina por un vaso con agua – entonces yo ya debo estar muy vieja con estos 23 años que tengo- señalándose así misma –y estás pensando irte de la casa como toda niña grande?

-¡Irme! a ¿dónde?- pregunte con mi rostro súper extraño, la miraba y ella solo sonreía – pero yo no quiero irme, papá se sentiría muy sola, soy una niña grande y debo cuidar de Chikane papá, no quiero que te sientas sola, a donde debo irme?- se lo precise

Y en ese preciso momento se escucharon los ladridos de un perro.

-Natsuki – miércoles y yo que quería esconderme y al perro también OwO – es muy lindo papá, lo vi en la calle tan solito y…-

-te he dicho muchas veces que no puedes traer perros a la casa – súper enojadísima, agarro al perro como pudo dando vuelta para ir al patio de la casa.

-papá, es mío devuélvemelo – y ella decía – no Natsuki este es el perro número 8 que traes a la casa –

-O me lo das o gritaré y con todas mis fuerzas- ella no me prestaba atención pero de verdad quería mucho a ese perro y comencé mi cuenta regresiva UNOOOOOOOOOOO… DOSSSSSSSSS Y TRESSSSSSSSSSS…- pues siempre suele funcionar con papá, puesto que al gritar tan fuertemente soltó al perrito que venía hacia mi… moviendo su colita, jale del pantalón de papi y ella se agacho a mi altura, le di un beso y le dije cuanto la quería –hay Natsuki que voy a hacer contigo-

-solo quiéreme mucho papi-


	2. Chapter 2

**Abvertencia de Futanari + 18**

y los personajes corresponden a su legítimos dueños

 **CAPITULO I**

Himeko Kurusugawa observo a aquella mujer, una persona de carácter fuerte, de tez blanca, de proporciones perfectas y un hermoso cabello negro azulado. Con un aura noble y de tono elegante, la cual conocía a lo largo de 5 años. Aunque se sintió atraída desde un principio, su corazón, había alcanzado poco a poco el pozo en que residían en aquellos momentos. No era amor, no, no lo era… se repitió por enésima vez, pero sí era algo muy, pero muy fuerte.

Aquella silla de cuero del más fino que se hallaba junto a aquel escritorio, de caoba estaba vacío, como de costumbre, raro no... A Chikane le encantaba estar la mayoría del día en una silla acorde a la comodidad, más una Tablet para trabajar y distraerse de la rutina diaria de la susodicha compañía. Lo más innovador y cómodo que se pudiera encontrar. Era muy aburrido estar detrás de un escritorio aunque fuera necesario, la mayoría del día. Sus ojos color azul parecían contradecir su actitud. La elegancia y firmeza estimulaban la creatividad de Himeko hasta un grado que nunca habría creído posible. Habían trabajado muy unidas y, después de un tiempo no más de 5 años, ella había empezado a anhelar los comentarios de aprecio de su jefa, las ocasionales caricias de aprobación. De vez en cuando había sentido su mirada puesta en ella, y la atracción había palpitado entre ambas, pero Chikane siempre se había ocupado de sofocarla.

Himeko nunca había dejado de esperar que algún día su jefe apartara la vista de su trabajo, la mirara y comprendiera que era la mujer que necesitaba. Un par de meses atrás, la fatídica noche en que Chikane la miró y alargó una mano hacia ella, creyó que así había sido.

Una oleada de calor la recorrió al recordar. Podría haber sido el día anterior. Ambas estaban cansadas de haber pasado horas trabajando en cierto proyecto. Para la chica de ojos azules al momento de haber recibido la noticia de que había conseguido un importante contrato con una Compañía de alta sociedad en el país, sacó una botella del mejor vino en la pequeña nevera e insistió en que lo celebraran.

Chikane Abrió la botella rociando por accidente a Himeko. Ella gritó.

-De verdad lo siento Himeko- se disculpó de manera seductora. Una pequeña copa tras otra y al final Himeko no sabía qué le había afectado más, los estragos del vino o las hambrientas miradas provocativas de su jefa, tanto fue así que Chikane le dio a probar de su copa.

—Voy a terminar con muchos estragos por este vino a pesar de lo que ya he bebido —dijo ella, riendo. Al mirar a Chikane, la expresión de sus ojos la dejó sin aliento. Dejó de reír y sintió que una mezcla de duda y euforia se apoderaba de ella. Hacía tiempo que anhelaba que la mirara de esa forma.

Chikane posó la vista en su boca.

—Sabes… ciento curiosidad por averiguar cómo sabe este espectacular vino en tus labios.

—Tal vez deberías probar —susurró.

Sin apartar la vista, Chikane inclinó la cabeza y la besó. Los besos sencillos daban pasos a otros más intensos. La jefa comenzaba a hurgar por encima de la blusa de Himeko con suaves caricias de manera seductora y exigente, las manos de ésta no dejaron un rincón de su cuerpo sin explorar.

Himeko sintió que aún no debía perder las esperanzas de que su jefa la deseara como algo más que su simple secretaria.

Chikane la abrazo con fuerza mientras seguían besándose.

Como si todo estuviera ensayado Chikane comenzó quitarle cada prenda a su secretaria hasta dejarla completamente desnuda, mientras se saciaban entre besos continuos, no les importaba que estuviesen en aquella enorme oficina, después de todo nadie las molestaría y el ambiente se prestaba para la ocasión.

Dejando caer hasta la última prenda al suelo, la chica de ojos azules opto por guiarla al sofá de cuero que se encontraba en un rincón.

\- Espera… lo más lógico sería estar a la par, ¿no lo crees?…- decía Himeko, puesto que también quería observar el cuerpo desnudo su jefa. – Tranquila… todo a su tiempo – susurro Chikane al oído de su ahora amante. – Sabes Himeko eres completamente hermosa, pero dime que deseas esto, que deseas todo de mí, que deseas que te toque, que te haga sentir sin importar que…-

-te deseo – respondió de forma afirmativa y se dejó admirar esbozando una cálida y alegre sonrisa, pero Chikane aún se veía desafiante, imposible de poder controlar una parte de su cuerpo, diciéndose a sí misma "ojala aceptes todo lo que are a continuación Himeko".

 **-CHIKANE:  
**

 _Himeko se acomodó en el sofá, extendiendo sus brazos y piernas, ella se ofreció a mi búsqueda. Me fue imposible no recorrer lentamente su cuerpo con mi mirada, con mis manos, con mis labios, beso a beso sobre toda su piel. No pude evitar consumir literalmente su boca y fui bajando despacio mientras pronunciaba mi nombre. Fui glotona con sus senos dejándome ir. Continúe descendiendo por su vientre y bese su ombligo… mientras continuaba mi camino comencé a despojarme lentamente de mi blusa y mi brasier, mientras ella solo me observaba, no podía negarlo me sentía completamente excitada… retomando lo anterior, mi boca ansiosa comenzó a recorrer las suaves piernas llegando hasta sus muslos y subiendo hasta la zona intima de su sexo. Me dejé llevar por la situación, por el deseo, por sus cadentes movimientos que levemente inició, hasta por el sonido de su respiración. Pronto su respirar perdió el ritmo, se hizo entrecortado. Era demasiado excitante mientras yo le practicaba sexo oral… sus manos sujetaban mi cabeza con firmeza pero a la vez de forma delicada dirigiendo mis movimientos._

 _Los dedos de sus manos se hundieron entre mis cabellos mientras sus piernas me apresaban de forma suculenta. Mi boca se llenó de sus fluidos vaginales y su pecho estalló en un orgasmo irresistible. Lentamente fueron cesando sus movimientos, haciéndolos más pausados, más profundos, recuperando el ritmo de su respiración._

 _Cuando se relajó un poco fui subiendo por su cuerpo, deshaciendo el camino anterior. Quise dejarle un beso en los labios, me paró y con un delicioso mohín en la sonrisa me dijo – quítate los pantalones, quiero sentirte- yo sonreí de medio lado, cerré mis ojos por un momento y di un leve respiro para pronunciar su nombre – Himeko… Himeko...- Volvimos a juntar nuestras bocas mientras yo deslizaba mi pantalón hasta el suelo, ella aún no se había percatado de que yo llevaba un bóxer femenino de color oscuro ajustado a mi cuerpo, que también lo fui deslizando poco a poco, lo triste es que ya no soportaba el dolor de mi erecto miembro que pedía a gritos algo de consuelo… continúe besándola para distraerla un poco… separaba sus piernas y con mi mano derecha introduje mi pene poco a poco en el interior de su vagina. Ella cambio su rostro por dolor… y me pregunte "¿Miércoles acaso Himeko es Virgen?" – Chikane duele, que rayos…- logre callarla con un beso para que se dejara guiar, después de todo la deseaba. Pronto volvió a recuperar la cadencia en las caderas al mismo ritmo las dos, complementándonos. Con movimientos de todo el cuerpo fuimos dejándonos llevar por el momento que nos envolvía._

 _Pronto estuvimos las dos gimiendo y jadeando de manera entrecortada, "demonios la quería hacer venir" y así fue, un delicioso orgasmo recorría nuestros cuerpos que seguían acoplándose a cada movimiento, en cada inspiración, en cada jadeo, en cada gemido, y con cientos de besos._

 _Lentamente fuimos cesando los movimientos de nuestros cuerpos mientras el lógico efecto de la eyaculación hizo que abandonara la calidez de su vagina. Agotada me dejé caer en sus brazos mientras seguía dándole besos cortos y suaves._

 _Aparte no sé por qué coño le dije – Lo siento Himeko… sé que no debí… pero te deseaba tanto que no medí las consecuencias, espero me perdones-_

 _\- No te preocupes todo esto me ha caído de sorpresa, no me lo esperaba… sin embargo lo disfrute…-_

...

Al cabo de un mes sus sueños se vinieron abajo. Chikane se disculpó una vez más por haber traspasado las barreras de su relación profesional. Se mostró tan sinceramente disgustada por su comportamiento que Himeko no pudo odiarla.

Después del tiempo transcurrido aún no perdía la esperanza de que su jefa la mirara y comprendiera que la quería, que la amaba. "Vamos Himeko hay que averiguar que siente ella por mi… ¿Cuáles son sus verdaderos sentimientos?" Pensó y sintió que el estómago se le volvía a encoger a causa de los nervios. Un respiró profundamente era necesario para poder tranquilizarse.

Llegado el momento de la verdad.

Se acercó a Chikane apartando la mirada del papel que sostenía en su mano y se lo alcanzó.

—¿Te importaría verificar el vuelo de mi hija?

Himeko sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir. ¿Sabía la verdad? Abrió la boca, pero ningún sonido surgió de ella.

—Necesito saber si Natsuki podrá tomarlo sin problemas —continuó Chikane, en un tono que recordó a Himeko la noche que pasaron juntas, la noche que su jefa le demostró con su cuerpo y sus palabras cuánto podía desearla—. Es un favor.

—¿Un favor? —repitió ella, tensa.

Chikane se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, créeme le pedí a mi hija que viniera a visitarme.-

Himeko tomó el papel de la confirmación del vuelo.

—Lo intentaré, pero puede que tenga que irme.

—¿Irte? —Chikane miró su reloj—. Aún es temprano. ¿Estás enferma?

—En cierto modo —murmuró Himeko, sintiendo que su valor se desvanecía. Pero enseguida alzó la barbilla y se dijo que debía hacer aquello—. No puedo volver —espetó.

—¿Volver a dónde? —preguntó Chikane, sin comprender.

—A donde estábamos antes de la noche que pasamos juntas ¿o se te olvida?

Chikane asintió lentamente y se pasó una mano por los ojos.

—Ya te dije que lo sentía. Lo último que pretendo es estropear nuestra relación profesional. Eres la mejor secretaria que he tenido… la única que podría tener. Por favor Himeko.

Se estaba refiriendo al hecho de que había tenido un par de secretarias antes de que Himeko llegara. Si ella no hubiera estado colada por su jefa, sus palabras habrían sido un consuelo pero, dadas las circunstancias, no sirvieron para nada.

—No puedo volver atrás. Sé que lo que paso me impresiono un poco, pero me di cuenta de que te acepto como eres y que siento algo muy especial por ti —dijo Himeko, y sintió que su corazón se desgarraba cuando Chikane apartó la mirada. Decidida a hacer aquello lo mejor posible, continuó hablando a pesar de la inseguridad que reflejaba su voz—. Siento que no lo puedo evitar. Te aprecio como jefa, pero me he encariñado contigo como mujer.

—Diablos Himeko no lo hagas —dijo la chica de ojos azules con firmeza, volviendo a mirarla—. No soy una mujer a la cual te conviene. No creo en el amor romántico. Ni siquiera estoy segura de creer en eso exista. Las emociones van y vienen. No se puede depender de ellas. No soy alguien con quien se pueda contar. No sería una esposa adecuada y aparte de que soy un padre funesto. No te encariñes conmigo de ese modo.

El corazón de Himeko se encogió y las náuseas se acumularon en su garganta. Asustada, se volvió para correr hacia el baño.

—¡Himeko! —exclamó Chikane tras ella.

Al sentir que le iba pisando los talones, ella cerró de un portazo a sus espaldas. Tiró de la cadena y se arrodilló hasta que terminó de devolver. Luego, ignorando los golpes en la puerta, se irguió, se lavó la cara y bebió un poco de agua.

—Lo superarás, Himeko —dijo Chikane desde el otro lado de la puerta.

La secretaria se sentía humillada, mortificada… y de paso…¡embarazada!. Pensó en la pequeña vida que llevaba en su seno, el resultado de la única noche que había pasado con Chikane. Sintió que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta, pero se negó a llorar. Tal vez más tarde, pero no en aquellos momentos.

Al mirarse en el espejo vio un intenso dolor reflejado en sus ojos, unos ojos que, según sus amigos, siempre relucían. Algo no encajaba en aquella imagen.

—. Ha llegado el momento de hacer algo distinto —armándose una vez más de valor, irguió la cabeza y abrió la puerta—. ¡Renuncio a mi puesto!.

— ¿Qué renuncias? —repitió Chikane, consternada—. ¿Por qué vas renunciar a un trabajo que te gusta cuando ambas sabemos que esa noche que pasamos juntas fue sólo un gran error?

«Porque voy a tener un hijo tuyo», pensó Himeko, pero se negó a decírselo en aquellos momentos.

Tal vez más adelante, cuando hubiera recuperado la compostura.

—Es imposible que me quede. Renuncio —dijo, y se encaminó hacia su despacho.

Chikane la alcanzó enseguida.

—Esto es ridículo. Lo superarás. Te aumentaré el sueldo.

—No necesito ningún aumento —replicó Himeko a la vez que abría la puerta del despacho—. Mi opción de compra de acciones de la compañía me ha asegurado el futuro.

—Tendrás tu propio proyecto.

Aquella era una oferta muy tentadora, pero no para ella.

—No.

—Debe haber algo que desees con todas tus fuerzas —dijo Chikane, exasperado—. Todo el mundo tiene precio.

Aquellas palabras enfadaron tanto a Himeko que apenas pudo hablar. Respiro profundamente.

—Siempre pensé que las personas que te llamaban «la mujer del corazón de hielo» estaban equivocadas. Siempre creí que poseías otras cualidades. Por eso me quedé —se volvió y la miró a los ojos—. Renuncio. Renuncio a organizarte el día, a recordarte que debes comer, a seguir dejándome seducir por tu inteligencia, a seguir deseando que me desees. Renuncio a seguir trabajando para ti.

—Tu contrato específica que debes avisar con dos semanas de antelación —replicó Chikane con aspereza.

Himeko sabía que podía ser dura, pero nunca lo había sido con ella. Sus manos empezaron a temblar. Si no salía pronto de allí iba a desmoronarse.

Volvería más adelante por sus cosas.

—Descuéntame el dinero. Adiós, Chikane —dijo y, tras tomar su bolso, salió del despacho con paso firme.

Chikane la observó mientras se alejaba. ¿Qué diablos acababa de pasar? Se había ocupado de restablecer su relación profesional con Himeko después de la noche en que cediendo al oscuro anhelo y necesidad que tan a menudo había negado, hicieron el amor.

Siempre se había sentido físicamente atraída por ella, pero, ¿a quién no le habría sucedido lo mismo? Su sedoso cabello rubio caía como una cascada sensual hasta más allá de sus hombros, sus ojos brillaban de inteligencia y humor, sus cariñosos labios se curvaban a menudo en una intrigante y seductora sonrisa y movía su cuerpo al caminar de manera candente.

Hacia aflorar el afán de conquista, pero ella se había negado a sí misma el agua, el sueño mientras hacía surgir su empresa de la nada. Se dijo que el sexo era una necesidad más a la que había renunciado.

El sonido del teléfono en el escritorio de Himeko la hizo pisar tierra. Lo descolgó y atendió.

—Himemiya —murmuró.

— ¿Chikane? ¿Qué haces respondiendo al teléfono?

Chikane reconoció al instante la voz de Shizuru, su especialista personal.

—Justo a tiempo, Shizuru. Necesito una nueva secretaria.

Se produjo un largo silencio.

— ¿Has dicho una nueva secretaria? ¿Y Himeko donde esta?

—Se ha ido.

— ¿De vacaciones?

—No.

— ¿Ha pedido un tiempo?

—No —contestó Chikane, sintiendo que se le empezaba a agotar la paciencia.

— ¿Está enferma?

—No —contestó Chikane, y entonces recordó que Himeko le había parecido enferma justo antes de irse—. Ha renunciado a su puesto.

Se produjo otro largo silencio.

— ¿De repente?

—De repente.

—Pero se supone que debe avisar con dos semanas de antelación —farfulló Shizuru—. ¿Te ha dicho por qué? ¿Te la ha robado alguno de nuestros rivales? Sé que ha recibido ofertas.

Chikane frunció el ceño. Había algo en todo aquello que no cuadraba.

—Anota que está de baja por enfermedad y yo procuraré hacerle cambiar de opinión. Dame los nombres de las empresas que han tratado de captarla. Entretanto, consígueme una secretaria eventual.

— ¿Algún requisito especial?

—Que sea alguien como Himeko —contestó Chikane, y supo que acababa de pedir algo imposible.

...-...

\- Papá, sabes lo que opino de esto - dije molesta a mi teléfono celular, con una maldita resaca. No podía creer que me haría cruzar medio mundo, literalmente, solo porque me extrañaba y que estas vacaciones no podía ir a verme -, que no puedas venir este verano no significa que me llames a las 3 de la mañana para decirme que me reservaste un vuelo para Japón -esto era una pesadilla. "que patético"

-Lo siento pequeña... -dijo suavemente como si no le importara en absoluto lo que dije -. Te extraño Natsuki, te quiero conmigo -soltó un suspiro.

-Papá, yo también te extraño y quiero estar contigo pero ¿era necesario todo esto? Me haces ir a la media noche al aeropuerto, ¿para qué? Para tomarme un vuelo que -mire mi reloj -en media hora perderé, gracias a alguien que no me aviso absolutamente nada de esto.

\- Lo siento, Himeko renuncio y eso le competía a ella- dijo -¿Estas enojada? -preguntó detrás de la línea.

-¿Tú qué crees? -dije exasperada dentro de un taxi -, si al menos hubieses tomado responsabilidad de avisarme, y tampoco quiero saber qué fue lo que paso con tu secretaria. -Pero, nada -dije seriamente -. Tú siempre tienes tu trasero en el trabajo.

Me sentí devastada por un momento. No escuche respuesta alguna de ella, solo estaba allí sin hablarme o darme señales de que estaba en la tierra o en su luna, pensando. Yo solo espere hasta que contestara. Me sentía mal, pero tenía mis razones de hablarle de esa manera.

Primero, hace años que no tenemos una conversación de padre e hija. Segundo, a pesar que faltaba un mes para las vacaciones y prácticamente ya me había graduado del secundario (en la cual nunca asistiré a la fiesta), tendría que dejar a mis amigos, mi novia, mi escuela y la beca para la universidad. Tercero, todos los años que venía a visitarme se quedaba por una semana porque el lema era… siendo ella la jefa "La prioridad de mi empresa es primero y nunca se descansa" y ni siquiera, era realmente una semana.

Mi estado de ánimo de miércoles cambio drásticamente que, ahora, yo era la que me sentía como mierda.

-Papá -dije por lo bajo -... Papá, ¿estás llorando?

-Dios -dijo ella abatida, pero riéndose de la situación, no entiendo que era lo que le causaba gracia -, has crecido tanto. Yo no eres mi pequeña.

Eso jamás me lo espere de ella. Siempre, fui su pequeña, aparte de que ahora tengo 16 años recién cumplidos- Me sentía fatal. Maldije para mis adentros, no solo por lo que dijo mi papá, sino también por el jodido taxi sin calefacción que me hacía temblar de frio. El clima era un asco.

Pero a pesar de todo eso... no me importo.

-Papá, fui, soy y seré tu pequeña siempre, nunca lo dudes -quise levantar su ánimo, ella era demasiado feliz, y verla así, era devastador - riéndome, ella me imito. Sonreí, aunque ella aun no podía verme.

-Cariño, has madurado y esa es mi Natsuki, toda una Kruger Himemiya -dijo melancólica, como si recordase algo que ocurrió hace mucho tiempo.

-Cariño -escuche decir a mi papá desde la otra línea -, ¿estás bien? –preocupada.

-Si... -dije por lo bajo -, es solo que hace frío. Me estoy congelando.

-Entonces te dejo, ponte un abrigo, algo cómodo, pequeña. Lo que falta es que pesques un resfriado -reí por su protección -. Te veo en unas horas.

-Nos vemos -murmure cortando la llamada.

Esta fue la peor llamada que tuve con mi padre.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO II**

El sonido de los altavoces. Las personas. Los gritos de los niños. Los hombres con trajes. Miles de maletas de aquí para allá. Mascotas en jaulas. Ladridos. Maullidos. Más habladuría de paja entre la gente. Y yo, con una pequeña maleta. Esto no podía ser mejor. Me sentía estallar. Me sentía peor que la última vez que estuve en este país. Me sentía humillada, por mi propio padre, pues obvio que yo no quería venir, ella prácticamente hacia conmigo lo que se le antojara o mejor dicho lo que le diera la gana. Esto era el colmo. La retaría por esta estupidez que me ha obligado a hacer. Reí. Parecía una desquiciada y de eso no lo dudaba j aja ja, no solo por hablar conmigo misma, sino que véanme siento que cargo la resaca del siglo.

Saque mi celular. Alegro más que nada que aun funcione después de haber vivido tantas caídas. Mi celular era mi vida, bueno una parte de mí. Mientras sonreía me preguntaba. ¿Qué estupideces estoy diciendo?

Busque entre mis contactos: "Papi". Y teclee para llamar… Atendió:

-Hola -dijeron.

Fruncí el ceño, me fije en mi teléfono y había marcado el contacto correcto, y así era. Volví a ponerlo en mi oído.

-¿Hola? ¿Quién es? -pregunte.

-Pues… eso debería preguntar yo, usted es la que está llamando.

-¿Disculpe? -dije indignada -Yo no tome un miserable avión a las 2:20 de la mañana para que alguien atendiera un celular que no le corresponde.

-Escúcheme bien, señorita. A mí me habla como se le corresponde -respondieron con amargura -, si quiere hablar con la dueña de este celular tendrá que esperar. ¿Quién habla aparte? ¿Su novia? No vi venir eso de Chikane -dijeron prácticamente con asco, que descaro.

Esto era el colmo. Pero quién demonios se creía esta mujer. Tenía ganas de golpear a alguien. Tome aire profundamente y retome la llamada y con toda la calma del mundo y asco comente:

-¿Sabe algo?, sea quien sea -volví a tomar aire -, primero que nada, pide el respeto que no está dando. Segundo, estoy pensando que usted cree que soy estúpida o algo similar-ella soltó una carcajada ingenua, odio a esta mujer.

-Primero, nadie me dice que debo o no hacer... – y con sarcasmo

-Pues, entonces -le interrumpí por tal maldita y estúpida aclaración suya -, deberían abrirle la cabeza y verificar si le han sacado el cerebro, que es muy obvio que no lo tiene, y ponerlo donde corresponde - respirar hondo con cierto desprecio.

-Ara, ara… quédese tranquila señorita que estoy segura que al terminar esta conversación usted saldrá ganando gracias a mi astucia -sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi cuerpo, poniéndome la piel de gallina. También pude percibir como sonreía con mala cara -

"¿Quién mierda es esta mujer?", pensé -, porque cree usted que yo pueda ser la novia de mi PADRE.

¡Me había cortado la llamada! Perfecto esto era "Fantástico".

Salí del baño de damas del aeropuerto, me había arreglado lo mejor que pude ocultando mi maldita resaca, y me dirigí a la salida para comenzar a llamar a un taxi. Esto no se iba a quedar así, o sí que no...

-…...

Tomé el ascensor para tratar de llegar al último piso de la Compañía de mi padre. Espere, espere, espere. Fueron 20 minutos de trayecto en taxi, no he dormido en más de 12 horas desde que salí de mi departamento. Al menos vestía bien. Una vez que llegue me dirigí a la oficina de papá. Ella no estaba, que desgracia... No había opción alguna que aceptarlo, camine con un paso inseguro hasta aquella otra puerta.

Mis rodillas temblaban, apenas podía mantenerme de pie. Les digo ¿una cosa? estaba pálida, sentía que vomitaría en cualquier momento... los famosos efectos del alcohol ya comenzaban a hacerme estragos… simplemente solo con ver lo que estaba escrito en la puerta:

"Shizuru Fujino

Jefe de Personal"

O mejor dicho, en una placa, un poco grande para mí gusto.

Abrí la puerta y allí estaba una mujer que no le calculaba más de la misma edad que mi padre, se le notaba un carácter agradable y dulce. Ella revisaba y firmaba unos documentos. Me observo de pies a cabeza. Me miro a los ojos y no sé por qué demonios sentí ese escalofrió, recorrer mi cuerpo. Ese enrojecimiento marco mis mejillas. Me sentí como una niña de 9 o 10 años otra vez. Perdida. Incomoda. Rara e inclusive hasta extraña diría yo.

….-…..

La mente de Himeko comenzó a llenarse de pensamientos sobre Chikane, el dolor del último encuentro regresó con toda su fuerza. Cada vez que pensaba mas en ella se veía como una tonta. Aunque sentía algo muy intenso por Chikane. Apretó los ojos con fuerza y se dijo que tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar. Como en el bebé que ahora llevaba en su vientre.

Pero ahora había un pequeño problema, ¿cómo iba a decírselo a sus padres? Hija única y tardía, sabía que representaba todas las esperanzas y sueños de sus padres. Aparte de eso – Yo vivo con mis padres… ¿Cómo carajos se lo voy a decir?- Se estremeció al imaginar a su madre desmayándose y la expresión decepcionada de su padre.

No podía dejarse decaer, apartó a un lado sus preocupaciones decidida a seguir adelante como fuera. Tomó una ducha rápida y oyó que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Supuso que sería algún vecino, pero al abrir la puerta se encontró frente a Chikane.

Sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco al verla. Esa seria expresión en su rostro revelaba el cansancio del arduo día de trabajo, pero no por ello dejaba de emanar su característica fuerza. Ese era uno de los motivos por los que Himeko se sintió atraída por ella desde el principio. Se intuía que, aunque Chikane pudiera caer como cualquier otra persona, no se desmoronaría y siempre saldría adelante.

La chica de ojos azules la observaba durante un largo e incómodo momento antes de mirarla directamente a los ojos.

— ¿Estás embarazada? – decía cruzando sus brazos, esperando respuesta

Himeko dejó de respirar. Se sintió como si acabara de pasarle un camión por encima. Desprevenida, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no logró articular palabra. Miró la puerta y pensó en cerrarla ante sus narices.

Chikane debió leerle la mente, porque plantó un pie en el umbral.

—¿Estás embarazada? —repitió su pregunta, esperando la susodicha respuesta

Desacostumbrada a que Chikane centrara en ella su atención con tal intensidad, Himeko siguió luchando por recuperar la compostura. Estaba demasiado cerca de ella. Cuando logró respirar, inhaló su aroma y su cuerpo se ablandó como lo hizo la noche que compartieron.

—Sí —susurró, finalmente.

—Tenemos que hablar —dijo ella, y entró en la casa.

Haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener la cabeza fría, Himeko se cruzó de brazos y dejó la puerta abierta.

—Creo que no estoy de acuerdo.

Chikane alzó una ceja con expresión interrogante, pero no dijo nada.

—Ya dejaste bastante claros tus puntos de vista durante nuestra última conversación —continuó Himeko—. Dijiste que eras un padre funesto y que no debía de confiar en ti.

Chikane apoyó las manos en las caderas.

—Eso fue antes de tener toda la información.

— ¿Y cómo ha cambiado las cosas eso? —preguntó Himeko, negándose a ceder a su debilidad por ella. Esa debilidad ya le había metido en bastantes problemas—. ¿Acaso has adquirido de pronto la habilidad para ser un buen padre?

Chikane entrecerró los ojos.

—No. Puede que no sea capaz de hacer mucho por el bebé, pero al menos me ocuparé económicamente de él —tras una pausa, añadió—: También puedo darle un apellido.

— ¿Cómo?

—Podemos casarnos. Càsate conmigo Himeko —contestó Chikane, con la misma emoción con la que habría podido proponer que se compraran un coche.

Himeko hizo un esfuerzo para que su cerebro funcionara como era debido.

—A ver si lo entiendo. No me quieres, no quieres ser padre aunque tengas una hija que está a solo un corto tiempo de cumplir su mayoría de edad, ni marido, pero te parece buena idea que nos casemos para que el bebé tenga un apellido y seguridad económica, ¿es eso?

—Puedo ocuparme bien de él —dijo Chikane, con una firmeza que sorprendió e inquietó a Himeko.

—Financieramente —replicó ella—. Pero los niños necesitan algo más que dinero de sus padres. Un niño necesita seguridad, atención, amor, afecto, enseñanzas, risas. Un niño necesita ver que el amor es posible, y tú no crees en el amor. De verdad no entiendo como criaste a Natsuki sin una madre ahora dime ¿Por qué iba a casarme contigo, Chikane? Tú no… —un vehículo conocido llamo de repente la atención de Himeko—. ¡Oh, no! — Exclamó horrorizada al darse cuenta de que era el auto de sus padres —. Tienes que irte —dijo rápidamente—. Hablaremos más tarde. Vete.

Chikane la miró de manera de manera extraña

— ¿Por qué?

—Son mis padres tienes que irte —dijo Himeko, esforzándose por controlar el pánico y un nuevo ataque de náuseas.

—No les has dicho que estás embarazada —concluyó Chikane.

—No se lo he dicho a nadie.

— ¿Cuándo planeas decírselo?

Himeko vio que su padre bajaba del vehículo y la saludaba con la mano.

—Dentro de cuatro años o veinte diría yo —susurró, a la vez que se obligaba a sonreír a su padre—. No quiero alterar a mi madre… Tienes que irte, por favor Chikane-chan… por lo que más quieras en el mundo vete —añadió enfáticamente.

—No puedo. Por si no lo notas me bloquearon la salida —dijo Chikane, y la lógica de sus palabras hizo que Himeko quisiera llorar.

—Himeko —dijo su madre con una sonrisa mientras subía las escaleras a la entrada de la casa—. Vaya veo que tienes visita —observó a su hija con ojo maternal—. Estás un poco pálida, corazón. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Himeko sintió que el estómago se le encogía a causa de las náuseas, pero siguió sonriendo mientras abrazaba a su madre, como de costumbre.

—Estoy bien. Pensaba que llegarían algo más tarde

Su padre le dio un rápido abrazo y rió.

—Ya conoces a tu madre. No le gusta estar mucho tiempo fuera de casa. Es una mujer del hogar y espero que tú también lo seas por cierto ¿Quién es ella? —preguntó, volviéndose hacia Chikane.

Himeko habría deseado tener en ese momento una varita en las manos. Habría hecho que tanto Chikane Himemiya como sus náuseas desaparecieran como por arte de magia.

…-….

-No damos visitas escolares a esta hora de la tarde -dijo seriamente. Debían ser como las 3:30 pm.

-No vengo para eso -dije entre dientes.

-¿Entonces? -pregunto alzando una ceja volviéndome a ver por completo. Esa acción me hizo sonrojar más de la cuenta. Imbécil.

-Tampoco para lo que usted piensa -dije prestándole atención despistadamente a la habitación.

-Ara, ara… Pues, yo tampoco se en lo que estaba pensando. Algo en mi me dice que usted creyó que lo decía de una manera... -se froto la barbilla con una sonrisa burlona y su tono de voz hizo que me diera cuenta de todo. Maldita hija de perra -Para que decirlo, usted misma se contesta con lo tensa y colorada que esta.

-Hare de cuenta que no he escuchado eso. Y tampoco nada de hace un rato -fulminándola con la mirada. Ella rio.

-¿Hace rato?

Apreté mis puños suavemente y camine despectivamente en frente de ella, detrás de su escritorio. Sonreí amargamente estirando mi mano hacia ella.

-Un gusto, soy la NO novia de mi padre "Himemiya Chikane" -acentuando la palabra no.

Ella se recostó en su silla de oficina. Yo me cruce de brazos y fruncí el ceño. Mierda. Esto era increíble. Este dia, oficialmente, es el peor día de mi vida. Bueno, el segundo. Viene después del día en que mi profesora de educación física, tuviera "encuentros físicos", con mi padre en mi fiesta de 13 años. Fue... repugnante.

-Natsuki -dijo insegura, claramente por la duda de si ese era o no mi nombre.

-Shizuru -dije sin importancia.

Lentamente, sin sacar su vista de mí, ella apoyo sus codos en el escritorio. Agarro el celular de mi padre y me lo entrego. Yo lo acepte, obviamente, sin decir absolutamente nada. Todo estaba silencioso. Ella seguía mirándome tan descaradamente que sentí que iba a caer. Corrí la silla frente al escritorio y me senté.

-¿Qué haces aquí luego de tanto tiempo sin aparecerte? -dijo ella sin expresión alguna en su rostro -La última vez que te vi, peleabas por un perro con tu padre.

-Lo que hago o no aquí no es de su incumbencia -respondí -y la última vez que la vi, pues, se le daba por ser educada.

-No soy educada. Sabes, iba a renunciar a trabajar para tu padre ese día. Te vi a ti y no pude contenerme -dijo con una voz sumamente ronca y sexy. Espero Dios me perdone por las putas cosas que digo hoy.

-¿Contenerse? -pregunte. Ella se levantó de la silla y camino por detrás de mí. Yo solo la seguía con mi mirada.

-Oh, sí. Sí mi Natsuki -afirmo deteniéndose y mirándome. Yo solo volví a sonrojarme. Se acercó más a mí, inclinándose, y me murmuro a centímetros de mi rostro, para luego volverse a enderezar: - Eras una niña muy hermosa a temprana edad.

¿Quién carajo se creía que era? ella sonrió de manera muy dulce.


End file.
